Finding Her
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Winry is lost and needs to find her way, even if the path is almost impossible to find. In order for her to restore what was lost, she needs something of Equivalent Value. Edward is willing to do ANYTHING to help Winry restore her lost treasure. To what extent will Edward go in order to bring his Winry back? Rated T but subject to change :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS MERE IDEA!  
**

**Note: **

**I know I have A LOT OF FANFICS that still need updated and I promise, I will update them! I would like to know which ones I should update the fastest, so I will need your help! I need you, my fellow readers/FFiction Users to VOTE! That's right! Vote!**

**It is very easy to do so too! **

**JUST PRIVATE-MESSAGE ME AND TELL ME WHICH TOP THREE FFICS YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO UPDATE FASTER THAN THE OTHERS! **

**ONCE I HAVE AN ADEQUATE AMOUNT OF VOTES, I WILL UPDATE ACCORDINGLY. **

**This doesn't affect just my FMAB ffics.**

**It can apply to my other anime affiliated ffics as well. :) **

**XD**

**Anyhoo….**

**I had this idea so I decided to type it out before I lose it, and well, here it is! XD**

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Finding Her**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"_Ironic, isn't it?" a voice said. _

"_E-excuse me?" she asked, unsure of where she was. _

"_You heard me. Now, you've committed the Ultimate Taboo of Alchemy. Since you have come knocking at my Gate, I will return the favor and present you with the knowledge you were seeking." _

"_W-who are you?" _

"_Some call me God. Others call me the Universe. I am also everything and everything is me. You may have heard me referred as Truth. But, the best part? I am also you." _

_Suddenly, black snake like hands slithered around her body as the gate behind her opened. As she was being dragged in, she couldn't help but scream. The door closed and suddenly, everything she has ever known in her life, started zooming passed her. _

_She saw her parents. _

_Her grandmother. _

_Her dog. _

_And then, she saw him… _

_The only person who made her life make sense in the world. _

_As his image zipped passed her mind, more and more knowledge of Truth—things she'd never dream of knowing—flooded into her brain. She could see answers to unsolved mysteries. She could see two little kids running around a playground with supposedly their father. He was mumbling something to her. 'What was he saying?' she thought. He extended his hand and reached for her. She tried to touch his palm but at that second, she was dragged out of Truth. _

"_Did you have fun?" _

"_I wanna see more! I need to know what my future holds!" she exclaimed as she ran back to the door. _

"_Humans are always the same. All of you crave for knowledge and when you receive even a fraction of what could have been seen, you still thirst for more! I'm sorry but, despite how much you want to see, you can't. You've seen all that you could for the toll you will pay." _

"_W-what toll?" _

"_You'll just have to find out when you wake up, Winry Rockbell." _

_And then, in a mere second, she fell into a pit of darkness, allowing unconsciousness to consume her mind._

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"What are you planning to do next, Fullmetal?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked as he finished the last of his outstanding paperwork.

Edward thought for a moment and said, "Well, now that Al and I have restored our bodies, we want to return home to Risembool."

"Are you quitting the military?"

"I think it would be for the best I have an indefinite sabbatical. I don't know if I'll ever restore my alchemy and that was the main reason for joining in the first place. I would like to keep my title though. In case I actually do restore it. But for now, I think I should slow down and stay home for a while." Ed replied in a serious tone.

"I see. Understandable. I hear you're going out west though." Roy replied.

"Well…I plan on it eventually but I think I'll have a break and regain some lost time. But when I do, I only plan on traveling for two years tops. If I don't find what I'm looking for within that timeframe, I'm coming home regardless."

"Let's make a deal. I will let you keep your title. You may return to Risembool and spend time regaining the teenage years you lost while being a dog of the military. When you do decide to travel, I want you to inform me of every finding you discover while out west."

Ed sighed. "Are you saying that even though I decide to practically cut ties with the military, I still have to deal with your pompous ass?"

"You got it!" he smirked. "By the way, if, during your travels, you cross paths with Doctor Tim Marco, please tell him that I am in his debt. If it weren't for him, Havoc wouldn't be able to walk again. Also, I wouldn't be able to see the world like I am now."

"Yeah…I'll pass it along, if I remember. So, do you miss being blind?"

"Not at all. Although, I'm somewhat glad I did lose my sight because if it weren't for that fact, I wouldn't be seeing the world in a whole new light like I am now. I think it was good for me to temporarily lose my sight. It allowed me to understand what it is like to stumble in the dark and to feel like everyone else was superior despite rank. In a way, it kind of gave me a new perspective and I finally felt like I somewhat knew what the Ishvalans were going through." He replied.

"Yeah…"

"What about you? Do you miss your Automail arm? More importantly, your Alchemy?" Roy asked as Riza Hawkeye walked into his office.

"To be honest, I thought the Automail arm did have major perks but I'm also glad I have my arm back. I can feel with it again. I think, somewhere down the road, I'll miss my Alchemy but I know I made the right choice. Besides, I think it is time to put my wanderlust aside for the time being. I need to go home and just enjoy life for a while. It may seem selfish but I believe I deserve it. As for not restoring my metal leg? Well, I think it is best to keep it. Like my arm did, it has perks. Plus, I think Winry would be upset if she lost her best paying customer. She sure loves tinkering on the best money source." He smirked.

"Well, I'd say you definitely deserve to enjoy life. You and your brother have gone through a lot of crap in your life and I think it would be selfish to think you didn't deserve a somewhat normal life. Anyways, you best leave soon. The train to Risembool leaves in half an hour."

"Thanks. Will do." Ed replied before leaving the colonel's office.

"Sometimes I wonder what possessed that kid to trade in his Alchemy. I probably wouldn't be able to do it." Roy said to himself.

"Sir, it's obvious he cared more for his brother than he did Alchemy. For all it's worth, I believe he made the best Equivalent Exchange yet. It won't be easy, at first, but I have faith that he'll come through. He has all he needs in life and that's all that matters." Riza smiled.

Roy chuckled. "How is it that whenever you say something, it always seems to make sense?"

"I just have a different perspective, Sir." She replied before handing him another pile of outstanding paperwork.

"Aw come on! I just finished the last of the piles in this office!" Roy complained.

"Sir, because this room was covered with uncompleted paperwork, the secretaries had to place the rest of them in the storage room across the hall. This is only one pile out of at least fifty in there."

Roy widened his eyes. "Are you kidding me?! Surely I haven't neglected my paperwork for THAT long!"

"It would seem so, Sir. By the way, Fuhrer Grumman wants you to finish all outstanding paperwork by the end of the week. He didn't like the fact that former Fuhrer Bradley allowed you to slack so much on your duties. He told me to tell you that you better kick out your lazy side if you ever want to reach the top." Riza stated in an "as a matter of fact" tone.

"Sometimes I think your grandfather is a little too uptight." Roy sighed as he picked up a section from the tall stack. "Cancel all my plans for the next five days. If your grandfather is seriously threatening my rank, I guess I need to end this nightmare. That is all."

"Sir!" Riza saluted before leaving to fetch more paperwork. 'Maybe now he won't be as lazy…'

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

Ed and Alphonse left the train station and headed towards the Rockbell's home. "I can't believe we're finally able to return home, once and for all." Al smiled.

"Yeah. Though, I know for a fact that once we do show up, Winry'll hug us before she violently whacks her wrench into my skull."

"Sure, sure, Brother. Whatever you say. Besides, have you and Winry figured out what you two are to each other?"

Ed stopped dead in his tracks as the brothers saw the small yellow house sitting on the hill before them. "N-not really. We haven't really had time to discuss anything like that."

"Would you like things to change between you two?"

"Well, assuming Winry feels the same way I do, then yeah. I think a change would be in order." He smirked as he blushed.

"Puh-lease, Brother. How could Winry not love you? That time when you were visiting Xerxes, she couldn't help but wonder if you were safe. She'd always ask me if I heard from you yet. Heck, I doubt she'd make any special trips to just any patient, Brother. Deep down, you know she loves you."

"It's one thing to know it. It's completely another to hear her actually say it."

"True but I'm telling you, there's no way she doesn't love you." Al smiled. As they approached the home, Den ran to them and started licking their faces.

Pinako opened the door and smiled. "It's about damn time you two returned home! Welcome back Alphonse!"

"Thanks Granny!" Al replied as Den jumped off of him.

"W-where's Winry?" Ed asked, curious to why a certain blonde wasn't already cracking his skull.

"She's not here."

"What?! Where is she?" Ed asked, nervous. 'If something happened to her, I'll—'

"Relax, Ed. She's in Rush Valley. She wanted to finish up her training with Mr. Garfiel before you two returned but, as we can see, you two returned a bit earlier than expected." Pinako replied.

"Oh. Right. Do you mind if I call her?"

"Not at all."

The two brothers entered the house and Ed slipped off his coat and made his way to the telephone. He punched in the numbers for Garfiel's Automail shop and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"M-mr. Garfiel? It's me, Edward Elric."

"Oh, yes! Winry's favorite customer! How may I help you today?!" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to her. I was told she is finishing up her training with you."

"I'm sorry to say this, Ed, but I don't have any idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen Miss Winry in months. She normally calls before she comes up to take upon more training. Maybe you were misinformed. I'm really busy so I'll call back if she turns up. Tata!"

Ed heard a beep from the other line before he hung up the phone.

"Well, Brother? What did you say to Winry?"

"That's the problem, Al. I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Pinako asked as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Garfiel said Winry never showed up." Ed replied with a concerned tone.

"What?! How is that possible? She left four days ago! Well enough time to get from here to Rush Valley by train!" Pinako stated. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to her only granddaughter.

"It is possible her train was delayed." Al stated, trying to keep everyone sane.

"I'll call Colonel Useless. He might know something." Ed stated as he picked up the phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hey…it's me, Ed. I have a question for you."

"We just spoke, Fullmetal. Do you miss me that much?"

"Spare me the lecture. Now, I want to know how many trains were going from Risembool to Rush Valley in the last week."

"Are you saying that you want me to get up from my comfortable desk, open a drawer across the room and flip through hundreds of unread files to answer your question?"

"That's exactly what I'm asking you to do." Edward replied, impatiently.

Suddenly he heard the colonel yell. "TRUDY!"

Ed could hear a female voice faintly through the phone. "Y-yes, Colonel?"

"Get me the file about the train times."

"Right away sir!" Trudy stammered before she hurried to bring him the file. A few minutes later, Trudy came back and said, "Here they are, Sir!"

"Thanks, Trudy. As you were."

Ed heard a pair of footsteps leave the room and suddenly, Colonel Mustang said, "I'm sorry, Fullmetal but the last train to go from Risembool to Rush Valley was almost two weeks ago. Rush Valley is redoing some of the tracks so no train has been traveling to there."

"Damn." Ed muttered.

"Why?"

Edward really didn't have time to explain. "No reason." He hung up and told Pinako and Al what the colonel said.

"Are you telling me that my granddaughter was kidnapped?" Pinako asked with a fearful look on her face.

"I'm not saying that, Granny. I don't know what to make of this situation." Ed replied, slipping back into his coat.

"Where're you going, Brother?" Al asked.

"I'm going to find her, Al. I'd hate to say this but it may be better if y—"

Suddenly the phone rang. Ed turned around and picked the phone to his ear. "H-hello?"

"Ed?"

Ed recognized this voice. "R-rose?"

"Thank goodness I was able to get ahold of you!" she exclaimed with relief.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"You need to come to Liore as soon as possible." She stated.

"Why?"

"Because, I f-found Winry…"

"What?!"

"I was on my way back from an errand and found her unconscious in the desert sand."

"What the heck is she doing all the way out there?!"

"I don't know, Ed. But whatever happened, she's not in good condition."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found her, she was almost bare naked. The clothing she did have on had blood stains all over it. She had cuts too, Ed. Deep cuts. Luckily I found her on time. She's all cleaned up and patched up now. I told her you will be coming for her."

"Thanks. I'm on my way. Expect me in a day." Ed replied.

"We'll be in the new church." Rose answered. "Oh, and Ed."

"Yes?"

"There's something you should know…."

"What?" he asked; his heart dropping at the tone of her voice.

"Winry's lost her entire memory."

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Keiko Fujiwara: Well, how was that? **

**I know, I dropped a bombshell but I promise this will be worth the read! **

**Update will be soon. Also DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! **


	2. Chapter 2

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Finding Her**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

_Slowly, she opened her eyes as she felt the heat of the sun burning on her back. 'W-what happened?" _

_She looked around and saw nothing in sight. 'Where am I?'_

_She stood up but cringed from the pain surfacing in her ankle, causing her to fall downward._

_Suddenly something dawned on her, "W-who am I?" She noticed the cuts and bruises trailing up her skin and the thin black material clinging to her body. With all of her might, she placed most of her weight on to her other foot and started limping in whatever direction her foot carried her._

_She could see a town in the distance but the lack of water and the blistering heat wasn't making her life any easier. She could feel her body becoming heavy as she sank to the ground. 'What's the use? I don't even know where to go." _

_Tears started to form in her eyes as she began to slip into an unconscious slumber. _

"_Is that you, Winry?" was the last thing she heard until her mind escaped from her consciousness. _

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

Edward dropped the phone as he heard Rose whisper those poisonous words into his ear. He didn't even pick up the phone to respond. He simply grabbed his coat and left without another word.

"Brother! Where're you going?!"

"Winry's in Liore. I'm going to bring her home!"

"What did Rose say?!" Al asked, knowing there was more to the story.

Ed didn't answer. He couldn't. He knew that if he did, he would be admitting to what he had heard on the phone and he just couldn't do that. But no matter how hard he tried to forget Rose's words, they continued to echo through his mind.

Edward continued to leave without answering his brother. 'He'll find out later…'

Ten hours on the train never did anything good for Ed's back but, this time, he couldn't complain because he wasn't on the train for himself. He was there for Winry. Ed walked onto the train platform and didn't even think, he just ran.

A few minutes later, he found himself hesitating to open the doors of the church.

He was scared to find out the truth in Rose's words but he knew that beating around the bush wasn't going to solve anything either.

Edward opened the church doors and saw Rose and Winry sitting in the front pew, waiting for him.

"Edward! Thank goodness you're here!" Rose called as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to Winry.

"Winry, this is your childhood friend I told you about. He's come here to take you home!" Rose stated, gesturing for Edward to sit down.

Winry made no movement. She just continued to stare at the floor.

"She's been like that since yesterday afternoon. She's really scared, Ed. She can't remember a single thing and that makes me worried. What sort of thing would take away her memory?"

"I don't know Rose. I don't know. C-could you leave us alone for a bit?" Ed asked, not taking his eyes off of Winry.

"Sure." Rose sadly smiled before leaving the two alone.

Without a single word or warning, Edward wrapped his arms around Winry and pulled her close to him. She widened her eyes with confusion. 'I though he is my childhood friend…'

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered. "Rose told me what's happened—that you've forgotten your past. But I assure you, I'll help you recover it. I promise."

"W-who are you?" she asked. Ed swore his heart dropped to the floor when she asked that question.

"I'm Edward Elric. Like Rose said, we've been best friends since infancy." He stated.

"O-oh…Who am I?" she asked, looking him in the eyes for the first time since he's last seen her.

She couldn't help but fancy his golden eyes because, even though she's seen them before, she found them enticing. They were such an unusual color.

"You're Winry Rockbell—daughter to the late Urey and Sara Rockbell and granddaughter to the well-known Automail mechanic, Pinako Rockbell. You live with Pinako in Risembool. You, like your grandmother, are an Automail mechanic—the best actually. You're the same age as—well, actually I'm now 17 and you're still 16, but technically we're still the same age. You have a dog, a Shiba Inu, named Den. You love the smell of oil and grease and can't stand it when I break my Automail." Ed smirked as he subconsciously took Winry's hands into his.

"You have Automail?"

"Yeah…I have for quite a while, actually. You see, I had an Automail arm and an Automail leg but, recently, I was able to restore my arm. I still have my leg, though." He said as he pulled up his pant leg.

"What's my favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue…the same color as your eyes. You also love cooking and your favorite thing to bake is Apple Pie. You often carry a wrench with you as a weapon of choice and your favorite target practice has always been my skull." He laughed.

"Am I that violent?" she asked, wanting him to continue.

"I wouldn't say you're violent. You're just easy to piss off."

"Oh…W-what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What should I know about you?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well…" It took almost two hours for him to retell his life's story but he actually enjoyed looking back on the memories. It was almost as if she never lost her memory. She had the same laugh and the same mannerisms. Even if she didn't have her memory, she was still the same Winry—his Winry. "…And now, here I am."

"You seem to have had quite the adventurous life." Winry replied.

"Yeah…I did…but that never stopped me from coming home."

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems as if you know quite a lot about me. I mean, it seems like you know more details than anyone in the world. What were we to each other?"

"O-oh." He blushed. "We were…um…well…we were at that awkward stage where I knew you liked me and you knew I liked you but there hasn't anything really done about it yet."

"So we weren't dating?"

"N-not as of yet…" he said as he squeezed her hand.

"A-and I bet now everything is ruined between us. I mean, since I can't remember you, you're almost a perfect stranger to me." She replied.

"Winry, I can't imagine what you're going through but just because we've encountered a road bump doesn't mean we have to quit. Look, nothing has to be done now. I promised your grandmother that I would bring you home. If, in a few weeks, you haven't retained your memories, I will understand if you want Al and me to leave."

"N-no! I wouldn't want that! You shouldn't leave on my account! I should be the one leaving if anything. Risembool is your life and I wouldn't want to be the one to force you out of it!" she stated.

Edward placed his hand over her head and said, "We don't have to discuss this now. Let's just take one day at a time. Okay?"

"O-okay." She replied.

"Now…I think it is best we go and purchase two train tickets. Granny and my brother Al would want you home safe."

As he stood up, he wrapped his red coat around Winry's shoulders.

She thanked him as he called for Rose to come back in.

"Are you two leaving?" Rose asked as she saw the two standing.

"Yes." Edward replied. "We need to get her home. It is probably best if she's in an environment she's accustomed with. Even if she can't remember Risembool, I've read sometimes familiar places can jog a person's memory."

"Alright…just have a safe trip, okay?" Rose gave them both a concerned look. "And call me when you're home safely."

"Will do." Ed said as he and Winry left the church and headed towards the train station.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"I don't have any money." Winry suddenly said as they were in line for the tickets.

"Don't sweat it. I'll pay." Ed responded with a grin. "I know you don't remember but I told you a few months ago that my money is your money. I have too much of it anyways."

"Oh…Sorry…"

Ed frowned as he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "You don't have to be sorry, Win. Never apologize for something that isn't your fault. Okay?"

"O-okay…Sorry."

"Winry?"

"Hmmm?""

"You're doing it again." He stated.

"Oh….S—I mean, right."

"That's better." He smiled.

"How may I help you sir?" the woman at the ticket booth asked.

"We would like two tickets to Risembool."

"Alright, that'll be 800 cenz. **(A/N: approx. $10—and yes, in the 1920s, transportation by train did cost around that much XD)**

Ed pulled out his wallet and placed 800 cenz on the booth as she gave him the tickets. "Okay, let's go."

Winry followed him into the locomotive and they took their seats. Normally, Ed would have sat next to her but since he is sort of the perfect stranger, he decided to keep his distance and sat across from her. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What did I like to do during my pastime? "

"That's easy." He grinned. "It was normally a tie between you working on Automail and you bashing my head with your wrench."

"How often did I hit you with a wrench?"

"To be honest? I have no idea. You seem to hit me every time we see each other."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah but I'm used to it by now. I practically expect it as a welcome home greeting." He smirked.

"Ah…We must have been pretty close."

"Yeah…We were." Ed smiled.

For the next hour, they rode in silence. Eventually, both of them fell asleep and didn't wake up until their stop was called.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"How long do you think they'll be, Granny?" Alphonse asked as he looked out the window.

"I don't know but staring out the window won't catalyze their return. Ed said he'll bring her home and I trust that he will." Pinako replied as she pulled out an apple pie from the oven.

"Wait! I see them!" Al exclaimed. "They're coming down the road right now!"

Al grabbed his walking stick and slowly made his way out of the house with Den following close behind.

As the two neared, Pinako also made her way outside.

"Where were you Winry!? You made me worried sick!" Pinako complained.

"Pipe down, Midget Widget. We just came back. Give her some time to breath." Edward stated before Winry could speak.

"Brother! Don't be rude!" Alphonse reprimanded his older brother. 'Will he ever learn?'

"Winry, why don't you go inside for a minute?" Ed stated, asking for some privacy.

"Oh…sure…" Winry replied and disappeared inside.

"What was that all about, Ed?" Pinako asked.

"I wasn't going to tell you until later but you two decided to go all paparazzi on her that now, I have no choice." Ed replied.

"Have no choice for what?"

"Granny….Al….I have some news to tell you but it isn't anything good." Ed stated with a straight face.

"What?"

"Winry's lost her entire memory."

"A-are you joking?" Al asked as his voice cracked.

"No. She doesn't remember a single thing. Try not to mention her memory and if she has a question, don't hesitate to answer. She wants to know about her life—about who she was." Ed replied.

"How did she lose her memory in the first place?" Pinako asked, still shaken.

"I don't know, Granny. I honestly don't know."

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Well? What do you thing? **

**Should I continue? **

**Please reiview!**

**Keiko Fujiwara **


	3. Chapter 3

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Finding Her**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

_As she slowly opened her eyes, a woman with dark skin and reddish-colored bangs placed a cloth over her forehead. _

"_Oh good! You're awake!" she exclaimed. _

"_W-what happened?" _

"_I found you in the desert, Winry. You looked like you witnessed death!" _

"_W-winry? Is that my name?" _

_Suddenly, the woman looked at her with worry. "Y-yes."_

"_I'm sorry but have we met?" she asked. _

"_Once…a few months ago. You, Edward and Alphonse were passing through Liore and Edward asked me to take care of you while he did his military business. Don't you remember?" _

_The blonde shook her head. "I'm sorry…The last thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the desert. I don't remember how I even got there." _

"_Are you saying you don't even remember the Elric brothers?" _

"_Not at all. Who are they?" _

"_From what Edward has told me, you three grew up together. You're from a small town called Risembool. You're his mechanic." The girl smiled. _

"_His mechanic?" _

"_Yeah…Edward has a metal arm and leg—unless he's already restored his limbs."_

"_How?" _

"_I…well…I think it is best you hear it from him. By the way, I'm Rose. I bet Edward and Alphonse do not know you're here. I'll be right back. Okay? I'm going to go call them."_

"_Okay…Thanks…W-what's my name again?" _

"_Winry…Winry Rockbell." Rose smiled before disappearing. _

'_Why doesn't my name ring a bell? Hah…Probably because the bell is made of rock…' she rolled her eyes, laughing at her own joke. 'But really, why can't I remember? Why?' _

_Winry stood up and started pacing in the church. 'I couldn't have lost everything, could I? I mean, my memory has to be somewhere, right?' She glanced at her left hand and thought, 'Well, I guess I can say I'm not married…but do I have a boyfriend? Have I kissed someone before? Have I ever…Am I a virgin?' _

_Hundreds of thoughts entered her head at once, trying to sort through what she did know verses what she didn't know. _

"_No need to try so hard. Your memories won't be coming back." A voice said. _

"_W-who are you?" Winry asked but saw no one else in the room. _

"_I am none of your concern but, I'm feeling a bit generous today. Want to see a glimpse of your past?" _

_Even though her memory was gone, she knew there had to be a catch. "W-what's in it for you?" _

"_Stubborn girl. You're just like that Fullmetal brat—always asking the questions. Tell you what, I'll show you some of your memories without an Equivalent Exchange."_

"_What makes you think I trust you?" Winry asked, not sure what to believe. _

"_Because you're lost and you are desperate for answers. Besides, once I show you, I automatically know you'll want me to take them back. If, for some screwed up reason, you want to keep your memories, you'll have to give something to me in return." _

"_Why do I need to give anything to you?!" _

"_Because that's how the world works, you ungrateful human. Equivalent Exchange—the ultimate rule of Alchemy. You attempted the ultimate taboo and for that reason, you paid a price. If you want your memory back, fine. But I'll take something else in return." It answered. _

_Suddenly, without Winry's permission, multiples of images floated through her head. They were memories of her parents dying, of Den's accident, of Ed and Al's sacrifice, of her wanting to shoot Scar. Every memory that caused her heavy grief or pain floated through her mind. Not an ounce of happiness. _

"_MAKE THEM STOP!" she screamed as she clenched her head with her hands. _

_But they didn't. _

_Rose barged in and shouted, "Winry!? What's wrong!?" _

_Winry ignored her. "SHUT IT OFF!" _

"_Told you that you wouldn't want to keep them." The being stated. "As of right now, you'll forget everything. You won't remember anyone or anything or even this moment." _

_The second he said that, her mind went blank. She was back to square one. _

"_Winry! What happened?" Rose asked as she ran to the blond. _

_Winry looked up to the girl and said, "W-who're you?"_

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

The four ate dinner silently. No one knew what to say and if they wanted to say anything, they were afraid it would come out wrong.

Suddenly, Winry scooted her chair backwards and said, "I'm tired. I think I'll retire for the night."

"Goodnight, Winry." Pinako and Al replied with as much sweetness as they could muster.

Ed, on the other hand, scooted back to. "I'll show her to her room."

As Ed and Winry left the kitchen, Pinako couldn't help but shed a tear. "My poor grandchild. How will she ever endure this?"

"Winry is a strong girl, Granny. I'm sure she'll remember in due time." Al replied with as much support as possible. "I'm also sure Brother will help her as much as he can. I can assume he is hurting just as much as or even more than Winry. The woman he loves is standing right beside him and she doesn't even recognize him."

"I still don't know what kind of monster would do this to her. I mean, she doesn't even have signs of head trauma so it had to be an external force." Pinako said.

"That's what worries me…Who or what is capable of erasing someone's entire memory?" Al asked as he looked up the stairs.

"You're guess is as good as mine, Alphonse. You're the smart one."

"Maybe Brother has an idea?"

"Maybe but right now, let's clean up the kitchen while they're up there."

"Okay."

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"I sleep in the room on the other side of the bathroom and Al sleeps in the room next to mine. Granny sleeps in the master bedroom across the hall and this, this is your room." He pointed to the door to the left of the bathroom.

Winry turned the knob and flicked on the light. "This room is beautiful!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it since you practically dwell in here when you aren't working on Automail."

"Do I have a workshop?"

"Yes. Want me to show you?"

Winry nodded. Ed subconsciously took her hand and pulled her down the steps. "You and Granny share a workshop but most of the time, you're working in it."

Edward took her to a room to the right of the stairs and opened its door. "Here it is."

Winry walked inside the workshop and widened her eyes at the sight of beautiful craftsmanship. She picked up an arm model—Ed's first arm model to be exact—and ran her fingers over the metal. She sat down at the desk and picked up a screwdriver to unscrew one of the bolts. She screwed it back in and placed the arm back on the table. "I don't know why but when I picked up that arm, somehow, I knew everything about it. I understood its metal components along with how many bolts are screwed into it. I understood its weight and durability. How is it I don't remember making this but remember things about it?"

"Sometimes, your body remembers things your mind can't. You may know how to construct one of these from scratch just because your hands know how to do it. It may sound corny but it is a scientific fact. Sometimes, touching things you've touched before can jog a person's memory as well. I'm no expert but that's what I've read."

"Ah…" she replied.

"Do you want me to leave you in here for a while? Maybe you may be able to remember something."

"No…that's okay… I'll tinker at something tomorrow. I really would like to get some sleep though."

"Oh okay. Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to get me. I'll be in my room. Okay?"

"Okay." Winry answered as she left him in the workshop.

'How will we get through this, Winry?' he asked himself. 'How will we get through this?'

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

Winry fumbled through her belongings as she looked for anything that could tell her who she was. She pulled open a drawer and found a nicely kept book inside. She picked it out of the drawer and opened to the first page, it saying, "Diary."

She slipped into the covers and found the first entry. 'Maybe this will help me remember…'

_**Dear Diary, 03 October 11**_

_**Today Edward and Alphonse set their house on fire as a symbol to never turn back. It made me cry because that meant it was one less thing to tie them to Risembool. I want to be there for them but they'll just consider me a nuisance. It's always been like that. Well, at least to Ed. He tells me it is safer for me to stay at home and help Granny but I don't like worrying about them! It's painful! I don't want them to die like my mom and dad did. At least Ed has my Automail. If he breaks it every three months like he did during recuperation, I'll be seeing him quite often! I'll never tell Ed this but I hope he breaks/destroys my creations often just so I can see him and Al again.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Winry**_

_**Dear Diary, 21 December 11**_

_**It is almost Christmas! Ed and Al promised to visit for Christmas! I'm so excited! I've missed them so much! I'm surprised Ed hasn't returned yet to have his Automail repaired. Then again, he could be using Christmas as an excuse to come home and have it fixed. Oh well. I'll still be able to see him regardless. Al too. I've created a new model today! I'm sure Ed will like it! He always wanted something that can endure a lot of strength yet be lightweight! Well, I better get back to finishing up my new model if I want to give it to him for Christmas!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Winry**_

Winry fumbled through the pages and found one entry which nearly broke her heart. She couldn't believe any of this happened!

_**Dear Diary, 14 May 16**_

_**Less than a month until my birthday. I guess I should be excited but I'm not. I know Ed won't be there for it. I just saw him so there's no way he'd take the time to see me when I turn 17. Just last week, he stopped me from making the most horrible decision ever! I was going to shoot Scar! He murdered my parents and I was about to do the same to him! But, Edward stepped in and protected me from Scar. He also took the gun away from me and told me how I was meant to save lives and not take them. **_

_**I think it was then when I realized how much I truly love him. Even when he's gone, he finds a way to come home. He's so caring despite his rather large ego and stubbornness. Then again, I'm just as stubborn. I hope he and Al restore their bodies soon. The sooner he accomplishes his mission, the sooner I can tell him how I feel. I plan to tell him the day he comes home for the final time. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Winry**_

She placed the diary down and turned off the light as she found a comfy spot on her bed. She couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy about the golden-eyed man in the next room over. 'He's been so nice to me even after he found out I've lost my memory. I can see why I fell in love with him.'

She snuggled against her pillow and smiled as sleep claimed her.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

Winry tossed and turned in her bed as a very familiar dream entered her mind. She saw two little kids—a boy and a girl. The boy was obviously older than the girl by five years but they played together as if they were best friends. The boy looked a lot like Ed and the girl like Winry. She couldn't put her finger on it but she's seen this dream before. The kids were running in the field and someone was laughing among them. But as she tried to see more, her senses shut off and she was back in her room. 'What was that just now?'

A soft rap knocked on the door as she shook away her thoughts.

"Come in." she said, almost inaudibly.

"I came to check up on you. I know it is late at night but I heard you tossing and turning." Ed said as he came in and sat beside her on the bed.

"I had a d-dream." Winry replied.

"A dream? That's great! Was it of the past?"

"I don't know but I feel as if I've seen it before." She answered as she pulled her knees to her chin.

"Care to tell me?"

Winry was silent for a moment until she finally said, "I saw two little kids, about 5 years apart, running in the fields. The boy looked an awful like you and the girl like me. But, because of their age difference, it couldn't be a memory. I also heard someone chuckling but I woke up before I could see anymore."

Ed's eyes were frozen with anger when she finally looked at him. "Ed?"

"I know what happened to you, Winry." Ed said instantly after he shook from his thoughts. "And it isn't something good."

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**End of Chapter Three! **

**MORE TO COME! .**


	4. Chapter 4

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Finding Her**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**RECAP:**

"_I had a d-dream." Winry replied. _

"_A dream? That's great! Was it of the past?" _

"_I don't know but I feel as if I've seen it before." She answered as she pulled her knees to her chin. _

"_Care to tell me?" _

_Winry was silent for a moment until she finally said, "I saw two little kids, about 5 years apart, running in the fields. The boy looked an awful like you and the girl like me. But, because of their age difference, it couldn't be a memory. I also heard someone chuckling but I woke up before I could see anymore." _

_Ed's eyes were frozen with anger when she finally looked at him. "Ed?" _

"_I know what happened to you, Winry." Ed said instantly after he shook from his thoughts. "And it isn't something good." _

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

Ed instantly grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You saw Truth didn't you?!"

"Y-you're hurting me!" she yelped. She could already feel bruises forming on her shoulders.

The second she said this, he immediately released her and brought his arms to his self. "Sorry…I don't know what came over me."

"W-who is Truth?" she asked.

"Listen, Win. You've gotta remember how you opened the Gate. If you can remember that, then we may have a lead on how to get your memories back."

"I don't understand."

"Winry, I'm sorry for grabbing you like that. It's just…the Gate brings back rough memories for me…You see, you are not an Alchemist. You never were. You couldn't have performed alchemy on your own because it isn't possible. Someone would have had to force you to perform the transmutation—another Alchemist. My question is, who and how."

"I still don't understand, Ed."

"Remember when I told you about the time Al and I performed Human Transmutation?" he asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, Truth was the being that took my limbs and Al's body away. When people attempt Human Transmutation, they are summoned to the Gate. This Gate holds everything about that person's life: their past, their future as well as their curiosities."

"But how can you concur that result based on a dream?" Winry asked, more confused as ever.

"Because," he replied as he subconsciously took her hands in his, "That vision was in my Truth too."

"What?" she asked.

"Think about it, Win. It makes sense. You and I both knew that we'd eventually settle down together. I know you've lost your memory and yes, that's hard, but despite that, our destiny is intertwined. I mean, Al and I had similar Truths because our memories are mostly the same. This just proves all the more that your future is my future."

"This is making my head hurt!" she complained as she grasped her head.

"Alchemy always did have that effect on you." Edward chuckled.

"If what you're saying is true, that means I can get my memories back, right?"

"It's possible, Winry, but, since your memories didn't vanish by natural causes, it is going to be a lot harder to retrieve them. An equal value must be lost in order to gain what one has missed. That has always been the rule of Alchemy."

Winry stood up to shake the thoughts from her head. Ed stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure this out, Win. I promise." He kissed the back of her head but she pulled away.

He gave her a look of confusion before she said, "Listen, Ed. I know you're trying to help and everything but I think its best we keep our distance for a while."

"Y-you don't mean that, Winry." He said, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I just think it is best we keep our distance. I can't find out who I am or how I feel with you constantly showing your affections towards me. Before I can even start to think of picking up where we've left off, where ever that may be, I've got to figure out my life; my personality. I think it would be best if one of us leaves for a while."

Ed wanted to tell her she was wrong, but how could he? He loved her too much to deny her wishes—even if she can't remember her life. He sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go but I'm leaving Alphonse here. He's too weak to travel."

With that, he left her room.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"Brother! Where are you going?!" Alphonse asked as he literally barged into Ed's room.

"Winry wants me to leave for a while. She thinks it will allow her to figure out who she is. Don't worry, Al. I'll only be going to Central so I won't be too far. Don't tell Winry this, but while I'm in Central. I'm going to do some research."

"What do you mean?"

"Al," he took a deep breath, "Winry saw Truth."

"She did what?!" Al's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. You and I both know she wouldn't have done it of her own volition. Remember? Winry left for Rush Valley but somehow ended up in Liore. She must have been kidnapped from the time she left to the time Rose found her."

"But Brother, how do you know she saw Truth? I mean, she can't remember…"

"Because, Al, remember when you saw Truth, you saw bits and pieces of your future?"

"Yeah….?" Al stated, not sure how this relates.

"Well, Winry had a dream and thought it was a flashback. It wasn't. It was a vision of her future. I only know this because…well…" he suddenly turned a bright red. "Her vision was also a part of my Truth."

"Oh…well I guess that makes sense." Al replied, suddenly understanding why he was turning dark red.

"Yeah…so I'm going to do some research and find a way to get back her memory."

"How're you going to do that?"

"Well, at first, I would like to find the bastard who did this to her. He has a lot of explaining to do." Ed replied as he shut his suitcase. "But in order to do that, I have to go and talk to Colonel Useless. I wanna ask him if there were any recent reports of people missing. I feel as if Winry wasn't the only one who was a victim."

"I see. What should I do while I'm here?" Al asked.

"Take care of Winry. She's vulnerable right now and needs a friend—someone who will watch over her and yet not get romantically involved." He blushed. "Also, if she mentions anything about having dreams, call me and tell me anything you find out. It could lead to her past."

"Okay. I will, Brother, but something strikes me rather odd."

"What?"

"Exchanges with Truth are supposed to be permanent…"

"Unless you're us…" Ed smirked, then allowed his brother to continue.

"Anyways, if it is permanent, how is it that she's already showing signs of remembering? That should be impossible considering whom took her memories away." Al replied.

"I didn't even think of that, Alphonse. Maybe Winry's special? I don't know but until we gather more evidence, anything can't be certain."

"Agreed." Alphonse stated. "Have a safe trip, Brother. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thanks. Oh! One more thing." He reached into his pocket and handed Al a golden key.

"When I leave, give this to Winry. It is a key to a box inside the third drawer in my room. But don't give it to her until tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure, Brother."

"Thanks." Ed replied.

Ed picked up his suitcase and, before making his way downstairs, he knocked on Winry's door. She opened it and he let himself inside. "Like I promised, I'm leaving. If you need to call for any reason, Al knows my number."

"Okay."

Suddenly, without thinking, Ed dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around Winry. "You be safe, you hear me? Al has promised to look after you, Winry. Also, whatever happens, don't cry. Always smile, okay?"

She nodded.

Surprisingly, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Her head began to spin as he held her tightly to his body.

He lifted his lips from hers and said, "No matter what road this path takes us, I'll always love you, Winry. Never forget that."

And then he was gone.

Just like that, Edward Elric walked out of Winry's new life, praying she'd accept him some day soon.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Keiko Fujiwara: I know this was a little short but I think it is good to end it here. Don't worry; I suddenly had a great idea for this fanfiction! By the way, for your benefit, be aware that the rating of this fanfiction may change. I haven't decided yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Finding Her**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**RECAP:**

_Ed picked up his suitcase and, before making his way downstairs, he knocked on Winry's door. She opened it and he let himself inside. "Like I promised, I'm leaving. If you need to call for any reason, Al knows my number." _

"_Okay." _

_Suddenly, without thinking, Ed dropped his suitcase and wrapped his arms around Winry. "You be safe, you hear me? Al has promised to look after you, Winry. Also, whatever happens, don't cry. Always smile, okay?" _

_She nodded. _

_Surprisingly, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Her head began to spin as he held her tightly to his body. _

_He lifted his lips from hers and said, "No matter what road this path takes us, I'll always love you, Winry. Never forget that." _

_And then he was gone. _

_Just like that, Edward Elric walked out of Winry's new life, praying she'd accept him some day soon. _

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

It had been four days since Edward left. Four very long days. Every day, Al would call him and see if he had any leads yet, but still, he came up empty. He decided that if there was any hope in restoring Winry's memory, she would have to remember something. Something useful, that is.

Although four days have passed, she still hasn't gotten any closer to who she is. She's tried working with Automail but, no matter how much she may understand the mechanical qualities of her pieces, she still couldn't recreate a masterpiece. Sometimes she wondered if she really did make all of those limbs piled into the corner of the workshop.

"Winry, Granny and I are going to town for a little while. Do you want to come?" Al asked as he poked his head through the door.

"N-no. That's alright. I'll stay here. Thanks anyways." Winry replied with a faint smile.

"Is there anything you need?"

"None that I can think of." She answered.

"Okay. Well, if something happens and you can't reach us, Brother's number is on the fridge. He has resources and would be able to dispatch your call where it needs to go. Which reminds me…" he stated as he pulled out a shiny key from his pocket. "Brother gave this to me before he left. He told me to give it to you once he was gone. Since, I can see, you have nothing to do, maybe now would be a good time for you to open whatever this key leads to. You can find what you're looking for in the third drawer of Ed's dresser."

"O-okay." Winry replied as Al plopped the key into her hands.

Al and her grandmother left and now she was all alone. Taking Al's advice, she walked into Ed's vacated room and opened the third drawer. She found a wooden box with a small keyhole. As she pulled it out, she couldn't help but admire its fine craftsmanship. On the side of the box, two initials were carved into the wood: T.E.

'If I remember correctly, T.E. was the initials to Ed and Al's mother. I read it in my diary.' She thought as she carried the box into her room.

She slipped the key into its hole and turned until she heard a click. She opened the box and found dozens upon dozens of unsent letters. Each and every one of them was written to her. She picked up the first envelope and opened it. As she pulled out the letter, she couldn't help but wonder why there were so many of them.

She unfolded the piece of paper and started reading.

_**Dear Winry, **_

_**I know I'm not the letter-writing type, but as I sat here thinking of you, I couldn't help myself. Al and I had just helped a city earn its rights again. If I remember correctly, it was Youswell. So, if by any chance you decide to travel up that direction, don't hesitate to stay at the inn. They may seem like prideful city dwellers, but if you mention my name, I'm sure they'll let you eat and sleep there for free. **_

_**My Automail is doing fine, thanks to you. You're a brilliant mechanic and I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you, Win. You allowed me to stand back up on my own two feet and I am truly grateful for it no matter how crappy I treat you. **_

_**Well, anyways, I should get back to studying but I'll keep in touch. **_

_**-Edward **_

_**P.S. Do you want to know the reason I won't ever send you a letter?**_

_**It is quite silly actually but whatever. The day you see these letters will be either the day you marry me or the day you kick me out of the house. Whichever one comes first. I desperately hope it is the former though. Anyways, I feel as if these letters can never be perfect enough for you so that's why I choose not to send them. I guess you'll just have to deal with phone calls for right now. **_

She placed that letter back in its envelope and picked up another. She unsealed it and pulled out the letter.

_**Dear Winry, **_

_**I'm sorry. It's been a while since I last wrote. Al and I have been so busy that I couldn't find time to. That doesn't matter now because I'm writing as you read. Yesterday, Al and I visited a State Alchemist. He was known as the Sewing Life Alchemist. Anyways, he as this cute daughter Nina and a dog, Alexander. Though, Alexander and I don't really get along, Nina, Al and I do. I feel sorry for her. Her father is always working and almost never pays her any mind. I know what she's going through. Today, Al and I are going to spend the day with her after doing a little bit of research. **_

_**Anyways, I have to go now. **_

_**Talk to you soon, Winry. **_

_**-Edward**_

She read letter after letter and as the letters continued, they grew longer. By the tenth or so letter, he started signing "Love, Edward" rather than merely his name.

She placed the letters back into the box and placed the box underneath her bed. 'I'll just have to finish reading them some other time.'

She stretched and decided to take a small nap.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"_W-where am I?" Winry asked as she felt the coldness of the air kiss her skin. _

"_Ah! You're awake! Good! I was afraid you would miss the best part!" someone cheered. _

"_W-who are you?" _

"_Introductions aren't necessary, Miss Winry Rockbell. _

"_And I repeat, where am I?" she asked as she looked around. She noticed she was shackled to a wall of some sort. _

"_We are in the ruins of Xerxes. I'm sure you've heard of it, Miss Rockbell, considering the fact that your boyfriend is a descendent." _

_Winry's eyes widened. 'Has this guy been watching me?' _

"_I bet you're wondering why you're nearly naked and shackled to a wall." _

"_No. The thought hadn't crossed my mind." She answered sarcastically. _

"_Well…Did you know that during a Lunar Eclipse, every person, even non-Alchemists, is able to perform Alchemy? All they need is a Transmutation Circle. The best part? You, my darling, are in Xerxes—the apex for Alchemy. That means any Alchemy performed here will be stronger than at any other location."_

"_That still doesn't explain why I'm shackled here against my will." _

"_Feisty one! Did your boyfriend not explain to you the extraordinariness of Xerxes?"_

"_Must have slipped his mind." She replied. _

"_Well, my darling, I'll tell you then. You see, Xerxes has a special Transmutation Circle. Although parts of it have faded away, it is still usable during the Lunar Eclipse! All it needs is a human and the human's blood to make it work. That's why you're here. You're going to open the Gate and you're going to lose something as an Equivalent Exchange." _

"_But why?" she asked, horrified. She knew how terrible the Gate was. Ed and Al are living proof of its horrors. _

"_Because I can, Winry. That simple." He replied as he stepped closer to her with a blade in his hands. He pressed the sharp edge against the side of her stomach. "It is time." _

_At that moment, the blade went into her side and the last thing she heard before being drawn into the Gate were her curdling screams, praying Edward would come and save her. _

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

Winry's eyes opened. 'What was that?!'

She jumped out of her bed and ran for the stairs, looking for either her granny or Alphonse. No one was home. She looked at the number on the fridge and decided it was best to call him. He would know what to make of this weird dream. After all, his image flashed into her mind before waking up.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number; somewhat hoping he wouldn't be there.

"Central Military Quarters. How may I help you?" a woman asked.

"Oh…um…I am trying to get ahold of a friend…His name is Edward Elric."

"You called just in time! He walked right in the building. Please hold." She said.

Winry waited a few moments before his voice answered, "Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Oh hi, Win! What's up?!" Ed asked, surprised and glad she called him.

"I…uh…I had another dream."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah…I think it was my last memory before going to see this Truth guy." She replied.

Ed paused for a second and then said, "I'm coming home, Winry. I want to hear everything in person and I can't really do that here."

"O-okay."

"I'll be there in about four hours, okay?"

"Alright. I guess I can wait until then."

"Good." He replied before she heard a click.

She decided to write everything she remembered down in case she loses her memory again.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Keiko Fujiwara:  
**

**Alright, I know this was a little bit on the short side and that it may have seemed rushed but I was just so excited to get it turned in! XD Stick around if you want more! XD**

**By the way, Metso is an actual city in Amestris. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**Finding Her**

**Written by: Keiko Fujiwara**

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

**RECAP:**

"_Yeah…I think it was my last memory before going to see this Truth guy." She replied. _

_Ed paused for a second and then said, "I'm coming home, Winry. I want to hear everything in person and I can't really do that here." _

"_O-okay." _

"_I'll be there in about four hours, okay?" _

"_Alright. I guess I can wait until then." _

"_Good." He replied before she heard a click. _

_She decided to write everything she remembered down in case she loses her memory again._

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

"Okay, so what do you remember?" Ed asked the moment he sat down to hear Winry's story.

As Winry retold him about her vision, he did not interrupt once. He listened to her entire memory and waited until the end to respond. Before opening his mouth, he sat in deep thought, trying to make sense of her story.

"Well?" Winry asked, shaking Ed from his deep thoughts.

"Well, I now know how you were able to open the Gate but still, that doesn't account for the fact that you are gaining your memory back." Ed replied.

"I'm sorry…That's all there was."

"Don't be sorry, Winry. You remembered what you could and that's an accomplishment on its own. Don't sweat it. We'll get your memories back one way or another." Ed responded as he pulled his best friend into a small embrace.

"I just don't understand how I can't remember anything! Why did he take away all of my memories?! Why not just parts of it?" she complained.

"Truth made you look past the Gate. Because of this, he took an Equivalent Exchange from you. Why he took your memory and not something else? I don't know. I can't answer that, Winry. All we can do is wait it out and hope we get some leads."

Winry leaned her head into Ed's shoulder. "Please don't leave again. I can't explain it but I felt empty when you left."

Ed laced his fingers with hers and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Good." She muttered before falling asleep on his shoulder. Ed smiled. 'Maybe things won't be exactly what they used to be but I feel like we're almost back where we left off.'

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

Ed carried Winry to her bedroom, tucked her in, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Winry."

He quietly closed her door and walked downstairs, finding Pinako and Alphonse waiting for explanations.

"Brother! What're you doing here? I thought you left for Central." Alphonse exclaimed but began whispering when Ed put a finger to his lips.

"I was in Central. Winry had another dream again except this time it was a past event. She called me because she knew I was the only one who could make sense of it. I came over about forty-five minutes ago, which begs the question of why weren't you here with her like I ordered?"

"Oh hush, Ed. Don't blame your brother for this. I asked him to come with me to town and he offered Winry to join us. She was the one who declined." Pinako replied.

"Sorry Al." Ed apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I should have brought her by force." Al chuckled. "So, what do we do from here?"

"Well," Ed stated, "Winry told me that some guy kidnapped her and brought her to Xerxes. I don't know why I didn't realize this but Xerxes is the one place on this planet where, during the Lunar Eclipse, anyone including a non-Alchemist can attempt Human Transmutation without transmuting a body. All someone would need is their blood to touch the circle."

"But why Winry?" Al asked.

"I don't know, Al."

"I suggest you call the Colonel for this one, Ed. I know you don't like him much but he may have leads on anyone who would do such a thing." Pinako suggested.

"Damn…" Ed stated, knowing she was right. He walked over to the phone and dialed the colonel's number.

"Hello?" Ed heard from the other side of the phone line.

"Hi…it's me." Ed said.

"What is it this time, Fullmetal? It better be important because I still have mountains of paperwork to go through ever since Grumman became Fuhrer."

"It is."

"Well then, what is it?" Mustang asked.

Edward told Colonel Mustang the entire story and ended with, "So, do you know of anyone or of any group who would do this sort of thing?"

"Hmmmmm…Well, first of all, do you know whether or not this person was trying to send a message?"

"I don't think he was because when Winry told me the story, she said his reasoning was only because he can. So it must be some man or a group of people who like tampering with people's lives."

"It's possible…it's obviously someone who has been watching Winry. How else would he know you two are close?"

"Well, she's my mechanic so it's possible that's how he figured it out."

"I'll look into the records and see if there are any more files like Winry's case. If I find anything, I'll give you a call."

"Alright, thanks." Ed replied before hanging up. "Mustang knows as much as we do but he said he'll check into things."

"Good because when we find out who did this to her, he's going to wish he was never born." Al stated firmly.

Ed looked at his brother with surprise. "When were you the violent type?"

"Since someone decided to toy with my best friend." He replied. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Yes but I'm more focused on getting Winry's memory back. It's my fault it happened and I will do anything to get it back, even sacrifice my arm like I did for you."

"Brother…first of all, it isn't your fault. Things happen whether we like them to or not. You shouldn't treat everything that happens as your fault because eventually, you won't be able to stand from the heavy load you'd always be carrying. Secondly, you can't sacrifice your arm after you've gained it back! All of that hard work would be wasted! I know you love Winry and want to do whatever you can for her but there should be a less-painful way!"

"Al, I understand your feelings but if I can't find an alternative way, I'll sacrifice my arm for her. I already told you Al. I'll do anything for her. I know I can't perform Alchemy anymore so yeah, sacrificing my arm would be rather difficult but I'm willing to try."

"Ed, let's give Winry some time. You said yourself that she's slowly remembering." Pinako stated.

"Alright." Ed sighed in defeat. "I'm going to bed."

If only they knew how hard it is for him for the love of his life to treat him like a stranger.

鋼の錬金術師ブラザーフッド

KF:

Yay! Posted! XD

MORE TO COME! I PROMISE!


End file.
